Zim
Gideonbitchfit.gif INVADER ZIM (born November 30, 19424), more commonly known only as ZIM, is a piece of shit who is larrys real dads sex rival. He runs an successful restaurant called the Chum Bucket alongside Larry, a waterproof supercomputer who is his sidekick and wife. Zim and Larry are the two main gay heroes of the franchise. zim despises larrys real dad for running a unsuccessful restaurant because his own business gets lots of customers. His primary goal is to steal dads' ass and dick for sex. Larry gives him a variety of evil plans to steal it, but their efforts always end up wining. While zim is usually portrayed as an gay character, he is sometimes an villain rather than a hero in episodes that directly focus on him. He is voiced by Mr. Larry, one of the show's staff writers. Both Zim and larry first appear in the episode "zim!" Zim succeeds at stealing the larrys real dads ass and dick in the movie, but his goal of world gay sex is eventually thwarted by LarryBob. In "boy or friend," it is revealed that larrys real dad and zim were boy friends during their childhood, but a dispute over gay sex ended their relationship for real, meaning that zim had a part in the creation of the there baby. Category:Gays Category:Hideons boyfriends Category:Larrys girl/boy friends Category:LTBG Category:GAY FRIENDSHIP Category:Gideons crush’s Category:Larrys husbands/wifes Category:OMG GAY Category:People Larry had sex with Category:Larrys shit Category:Zims piss Category:Zim is a wicked witch who is gay Category:Characters larry loves alot Category:FUCk Category:SHIT Category:PISS Category:❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌ Category:❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Category:���������������������������������������������������������������������������� Category:�������������������������������������������������������� Category:OMG I TEXTED MY GRANDMA AND SHE WAS DEAD Category:Mygrandsonandme2 Category:My grandson loves to eat shit and piss Category:That I am going home and then I’m gonna I am Category:Siri Category:KKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Category:���������������������������������������������������������������������������� Category:����‍♂️ Category:���������������������������������������� Category:���������������������������������������������� Category:���������������������������������������������������� Category:����‍♂️ Category:������������������������������������������������������������ Category:ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEME ME ME ME ME ME MEME ME ME ME ME ME ME AND ONLY ME Category:FATASS HOGS Category:PEOPLE WHO EAT ALOT AND ARE FATASSES Category:FATASSES THOUGH OUT THE YEARS Category:FAT GUYS WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FAT WOMEN WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:PEOPLE THAT ARE GOING TO HELL FOR STEALING Category:MY RUBY DIAMOND SLIPPERS ARE GOING TO HELL Category:IM IN HELL Category:*shits pants in public* OH SHHHHHHIT Category:Characters that used larrys bed for a toilet Category:While and then Category:OMG MY Grandson IS A GURL Category:CHARACTERS THAT JACK FENTON RAPED Category:RAPED CHARACTERS Category:Characters that are in dumpsters and raped with there clothing stoaln and cake all over them Category:MY ASS HURTS SO FUCKING THAT I CANT THINK OF MY WEBSITE AND MY BIRTHDAY Category:WE ARE FAMILY Category:MY DAD THORW MY KEYBOARD OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW AND I KICKED HIS ASS Category:MY MOM Category:�������� Category:MY MOM THORW OUT MY SPONGEBOB ACTION FIGURES AND I KICKED HER ASS TO THE SUN AND WATCHED THAT BITCH BURN IN HELL Category:MY SISTER GIDEON SAYED SPONGEBOB IS FOR BABYS AND I THORW HER ASS OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW Category:MY ANUT LARRY SAYS I LOOK LIKE I ROLLED STRAIGHT OUTA A DUMPSTER AND I TOOK HER ASS TO HELL Category:MY HUSBAND LARRY SAYS I LOOK LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT AND I FUCKING HATE HER SO MUCH AND I KICKED LARRYS ASS TO A BLACKHOLE AND WATCHED THAT ASS BURN IN HELL Category:MY FRIEND SAYS SPONGEBOB IS SHIT SO I DROWNED HER ASS IN LARRYS REAL DADS FATASS SPONGEBOB POOL Category:MY BESTSELLER/CUSTOMER SAYS I NEED TO IMPROVE MY VOICE SO I KICK HIS ASS BACK TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS Category:MY STUFFED AMERICAN OBMA PLUSH SAYS I LOOK LIKE I LIED ALOT SO I KICKED THAT BITCH IN HELL Category:GIVE ME SPACE BITCH Category:I WENT TO HELL AND MENT STEPHEN HILLENBURG THERE Category:MY BROTHER BROWNIE LARRY SHITED IN MY SOUP SO I PUT DRUGS IN HIS AND HE DIED AND WENT TO HELL AND MY PARENTS HAD MY RAPED FOR THAT Category:I LOOK LIKE MY HUSBAND LARRY Category:JohndoeisadummyLOL Category:5idot Category:Gideonthebomb Category:Was Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Category:Characters who killed them selfs over Dumbass Reasons Category:MY BIG BROTHER LARRY FEWER SAYED I LOOK LIKE OBMA SO I KICKED HIS ASS IN HELL AND WATCHED THAT BITCH BURN IN HELL